Changmin, I Love You
by JiJoonie
Summary: "Aku tak mau melakukan koreo ini! Aku membencinya!" Ucap Changmin dengan bergetar./"M-maafkan aku!"/"Aku merindukanmu, hyung..."/'12 tahun sudah berlalu dan mereka semakin berkembang'/CHAP 2 END UP!/HOMIN!HOMIN!HOMIN! HOMINOIDS ayo nongol!:D
1. Changmin?

**JIJOONIE PRESENTS**

 **.**

 **AN CANON/SEMI-CANON FANFICTION**

 **.**

" **I LOVE YOU, CHANGMIN"**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **MAIN CAST: JUNG YUNHO, SHIM CHANGMIN, ETC.**

 **MAIN PAIR : HOMIN COUPLE (JUNG YUNHO AND SHIM CHANGMIN)**

 **RATE : T - M**

 **LENGTH : 1 of 2**

 **DESCLAIMER : HOMIN COUPLE DAN SEMUA CAST HANYA MILIK TUHAN YME, DIRI MEREKA MASING-MASING, KELUARGA, DAN PARA FANS! ONLY PLOT IS MINE!**

 **WARN! : TYPO'S! ALUR GAJE, SEX SCENE, PWP(Porn Without Plot), etc. Diharap bagi pembaca agar bijak, cerita ini canon/semi-canon yang author juga bingung bagaimana mendeskripsikannya/*mewek, Dan author tidak tanggung jawab kalau ada keluhan :'v/*dilemparpetasan**

 **.**

 **.**

 **IF U DON'T LIKE HOMIN, U CAN GO AWAY FROM THIS PAGE. THANK'S.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **. . oOHoMinOo. .**

 **.**

 **.**

 **SM Ent, 12am kst~**

Cuaca siang itu sangat terik, yap musim panas sedang ada dipuncaknya dan semua orang tahu itu. Meskipun begitu, cuaca hari ini tak mempengaruhi 2 orang— maksudnya sekelompok tim dari BB ternama, siapa lagi kalau bukan TVXQ!.

Yunho dengan kaus V necknya berjalan santai sembari mengumbar pesona kesana kemari, dan disebelahnya sang Magnae yang menggunakan kemeja tipis berjalan agak cepat karena membawa sebuah tas besar ajaib milik ia dan leadernya itu lalu diikuti oleh para team dancer mereka.

Hari ini jadwal latihan koreo mereka semua sebelum tour tentunya dan mereka akan menyelesaikan latihan hari ini juga.

.

.

.

 **. . oOHoMinOo. .**

.

.

.

"Yah! Semuanya berkumpul!" Teriak Achii hyung kala itu. Semua orang yang ada di sana berkumpul ditengah ruangan membentuk lingkaran lalu duduk dilantai sementara Achii masih memberikan pembukaan. Yunho menatap Changmin yang diseberangnya, dan tersenyum tipis saat sang Magnae balas menatapnya.

"Yunho! Apa kau mengerti?" Tanya Achii tiba-tiba.

"Eh? Apa hyung? Aku tak mendengar apapun." balas Yunho polos.

"Demi Tuhan Yun, berhentilah dari kebiasaan melamunmu itu!" Protes Achii mulai kesal. Semua yang ada disana tertawa melihat kebiasaan Yunho yang tak pernah hilang. Yunho selalu saja bertingkah aneh.

"Changmin, apa kau setuju?"

Changmin menunduk sejenak, lalu mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap Yunho. "Itu tergantung Yunho hyung saja, jika ia mau apa boleh buat." Changmin menatap achii setelahnya.

.

.

.

Benci.

Changmin memebenci koreo ini.

Entah mengapa disetiap koreo yang memasangkan dirinya dengan wanita, ia sangat membencinya. Apalagi saat ia melihat orang yang dicintainya menari bersama wanita lain.

Ya, Changmin memang mencintai Yunho, leadernya. Namun ia hanya diam saja karena takut Yunho akan berubah padanya jika tau perasaannya yang sebenarnya.

Dan ia semakin benci saat Yunho setuju untuk menampilkan kembali koreo itu untuk tour mereka kali ini. Oh ayolah, tidak bisakah tour kali ini seperti TREE tour yang lalu? Tanpa banyak flirting? Tanpa sexy dance yang bertumpuk?

Changmin lebih menyukai TREE tour karena disana ia bisa mencurahkan seluruh cintanya untuk sang hyung tercinta meskipun hanya lewat lagu saja. Tapi ah sudahlah..

Dengan langkah berat ia menuju ke arah Achii yang barusan memanggilnya.

 _'Semangat Changmin!'_ Batinnya menyemangati.

.

.

.

"Yunho, letakkan tanganmu yang benar, tidak bukan seperti itu—" Achii membenarkan letak tangan Yunho di pinggang pasangan dancenya, Yunho terlihat kaku, ' _kenapa dia?'_ pikir Achii heran.

"Changmin, jangan begitu, posisi seperti itu akan membuat pasanganmu sakit pinggang, dasar.."

Changmin tampak tak perduli dengan racauan Achii, ia hanya menatap Yunho yang ada di depannya saat ini. Emosinya naik dikala melihat betapa mesranya Yunho memeluk pasangan dancenya. Dan amarah Changmin menjadi-jadi dikala ia melihat langsung jika Achii menyuruh Yunho untuk mencium pasangannya—demi menaikkan rate acara tentu saja. Dan tanpa Changmin sadari, ia sudah melangkahkan kakinya kearah Yunho yang menatapnya heran.

 **Tap!**

 **Tap!**

 **Tap!**

"!"

 **BUAGH!**

"CHANGMIIN!" pekik semua orang tertahan. Ia tiba-tiba saja berjalan ke arah Yunho lalu memukulnya telak hingga tersungkur dilantai. Sementara Yunho? Pipinya serasa perih. Yunho bangkit dari jatuhnya, ditatapnya Changmin yang sedang menunduk, nafasnya memburu dan tangannya yang terkepal memerah.

"Aku tak mau melakukan koreo ini! Aku membencinya!" Ucap Changmin dengan bergetar.

"Kenapa Changmin? Bukankah kau setuju jika Yunho setuju?". Achii mulai merasakan ada yang tidak beres. Suasana sangat canggung.

Yunho dan Changmin bertatapan, berbahasa telepati. _'aku rasa ada yang salah dengan mereka berdua'_ batin Achii.

"A-aku.. aku berhenti latihan, aku lelah" cicit Changmin melepaskan kontak mata dengan Yunho lalu berjalan mundur ke arah pintu.

"Tunggu Changmin! Jelaskan apa maksudmu dulu" cekal Yunho. Changmin kembali menunduk, ia menatap tangan Yunho yang menggenggam tangannya. Matanya mulai berkabut, _tidak! Jangan disini!_

"Shim Changmin." Ulang Yunho.

"AKU MEMBENCIMU JUNG YUNHO!"

Yunho terlonjak mendengar teriakan Magnaenya.

Changmin mengangkat kepalanya, Bambi eyesnya sudah mengalirkan permatanya. Hati Yunho hancur melihat hal tersebut, ia melangkah maju perlahan sambil mengulurkan tangannya, namun Changmin semakin mundur.

"Jangan dekati aku, Hyung.." Changmin mulai terisak, dadanya sangat sesak, dengan mudahnya semua yang ia rasakan terbaca oleh Yunho. Ia semakin benci. Yunho akan jijik kepadanya.

"Kau belum mendengarkan aku Changmin!"

"Aku tak perlu mendengar apapun darimu hyung." Setelah mengucapkan itu Changmin berlari keluar ruangan dance.

"CHANGMIIIIN!"

.

.

.

 **. .oOHoMinOo. .**

.

.

.

"Ada apa dengan Changmin, Yun?" Rika menghampiri Yunho, mereka semua seperti menonton drama menegangkan barusan. Semua terdiam menahan nafas hingga Changmin keluar barulah mereka kembali bernafas.

"A-aku tak mengerti.." ucap Yunho lemas.

Saat menatap Changmin tadi Yunho melihat jika amarah, kecewa dan rasa cinta dimata Changmin untuknya. Itu mustahil'kan? Mana mungkin Changmin mencintainya seperti ia mencintai Changmin. Tapi.. apa alasan Changmin marah karena adegan ia akan berciuman dengan pasangan dancenya? Itukan bukan ciuman yang sesungguhnya, pikir Yunho. Kepala Yunho jadi berdenyut kuat.

.

.

.

"Yunho, kemarilah aku ingin bicara." Manager hyung memanggil Yunho yang tengah berbicara dengan Achii, Rika dan Lina sambil mengompres pipinya yang lebam akibat bogem mentah dari Changmin. Yunho menoleh ke arah sang Manager lalu bangkit dari duduknya dan mengikuti Manager hyung.

"Ada apa, Hyung?"

"Seharusnya aku yang bertanya. Ada apa dengan Changmin? Tadi aku menemukannya berlari sambil menangis dan ia minta diantar pulang. Kalian bertengkar?" Tanya Manager hyung balik sambil menatap Yunho intens. Sementara yang ditatap mata musangnya sudah berkaca-kaca. Yunho sudah berhasil menahan air matanya dari tadi, namun jika sudah berhadapan dengan sang Manager yang sudah seperti ayahnya sendiri bagaimana Yunho akan tahan ditatap sedemikian rupa?

"Apa Changmin yang memukulmu Yun? Hei, jangan tampilakan wajah seperti anak puppy yang terbuang begitu" Manager hyung mencoba menghibur Yunho sedikit, namun Yunho malah menunduk.

"Haaahhh, kemarilah Yun.." akhirnya Manager hyung mengalah, ia menarik Yunho ke dalam pelukannya.

Yunho dan Changmin sudah seperti anaknya sendiri, '12 tahun sudah berlalu dan mereka semakin berkembang' itulah pemikirannya. Banyak hal yang sudah terjadi selama bersama dua anak asuhnya tersebut, dan salah satunya masalah kali ini. Manager hyung tau jika Yunho dan Changmin saling mencintai, bukan seperti hyung dan namdongsaeng ataupun seperti partner yang sering mereka ungkap di layar kaca, namun ini lebih spesifik dengan hati.

Ya, Yunho dan Changmin saling mencintai layaknya sepasang kekasih, namun mereka terlalu takut dan gengsi untuk mengungkapkan satu sama lain, padahal kenyataannya...

"Yunho, dengarkan aku."

.

.

.

 **. .oOHoMinOo. .**

.

.

.

Changmin keluar dari kamarnya. Baru saja Manager hyung meneleponnya agar bersiap-siap untuk keluar menemaninya pergi bersmama Asistennya dan Yunho juga. Tapi saat ia menolak, Manager hyung justru mengancam akan menolak membawa Changmin ke legoland saat tour di Jepang nanti, dan seakan disambar petir, ia langsung mengiyakan ajakan sang Mananger daripada kehilangan legonya.

Dengan wajah sekusut baju kemejanya—yang tidak ditukarnya setelah pulang dari SM, Changmin berjalan ke dapur dan membuka kulkas, tanpa ia sadari sepasang mata musang menatapnya dengan rindu.

Biasanya jika Yunho pulang, ia akan memeluk Changmin dari belakang dan menghirup wangi Changmin dengan alasan ingin dimasakan sesuatu oleh Changmin atau minimal bersenda gurau, namun situasi kali ini berbeda dan Yunho hanya bisa tersenyum sedih memandang punggung orang yang dicintainya.

"Aku merindukanmu Changdola" bisik Yunho lirih, lalu Yunho berbalik menuju kamarnya setelah itu. Sementara Changmin? Ia sadar jika ada Yunho sedari tadi menatapnya dari arah pintu, namun Changmin menghiraukannya. Dan saat Yunho sudah pergi Changmin membalikkan badannya menatap punggung Yunho yang menjauh.

"Aku merindukanmu, hyung..."

.

.

.

"Kita akan kemana, hyung?" Tanya Yunho saat sudah duduk didalam mobil. Changmin duduk disamping kemudi, dan Yunho duduk dibelakang bersama asisten Manager. Suasana sangat kaku.

"Kita akan mencari sesuatu" jawab Manager hyung kalem.

"Tidak seperti biasanya" sahut Changmin dingin.

Mobil mulai berjalan membelah gemerlap malam kota Seoul. Suasana didalam mobil masih saja kaku, tak ada yang mau membuka mulut. Biasanya Yunho dan Changmin duduk bersebelahan dan jika mobil sudah berjalan, ia pasti sudah tiduran dipangkuan Changmin lalu mengusilinya, tapi.. ahh.. Yunho hanya bisa menatap bangku di depannya dengan pandangan meredup. 'Changdol..' batinnya.

 **TIIIN! TIINN!**

Tiba-tiba sebuah mobil menyerempet mobil yang mereka kendarai.

Mobil yang dikendarai Manager TVXQ tersebut menepi, sepasang mata Manager menyipit menatap plat nomor mobil Marcedes didepannya. Ia terlonjak dan segera keluar dari mobil.

"Siapa itu?" Tanya Yunho pada Asisten Manager.

"Entahlah, tapi aku seperti mengenal plat nomor mobil itu" jawab si Asisten sembari berfikir. Dan Manager hyung kembali dengan wajah kusutnya.

"Yunho, Changmin, sepertinya kalian harus kami tinggal" ucap Manager hyung.

"Ada apa oppa?" Asisten penasaran dengan sikap bosnya.

"Kau Seulgi-yah ayo ikut aku bersama Sung Jin, baru saja ia akan ke apartemen Hyun Jin, ada kabar jika penyakit Hyun Jin kambuh lagi dan harus segera di bawa kerumah sakit".

Perlu diketahui, Sung Jin dan Hyun Jin adalah sahabat dekat Manager hyung, dan Seulgi kenal dekat dengan mereka, tapi kali ini Seulgi ragu meninggalkan dua orang yang tengah mendiamkan masing-masing pasangannya tersebut, ah dia malah bimbang..

"T-ta-tapi oppa—"

"Sudahlah Seulgi-yah, utamakan orang yang sakit, pergilah. Aku yang akan membawa mobilnya." Ucap Yunho yang menyadari kekhawatiran sang Asisten. Seulgi mengangguk lalu keluar dari mobil, dan Yunho pun pindah posisi ke kursi kemudi. Changmin? Ahh ia dari tadi hanya diam dan mendengarkan, terlalu badmood untuk berbicara.

"Baiklah, kami pamit, maaf tidak bisa langsung ketempat tujuan, Yunho jaga Changmin baik-baik, dan jangan pergi ke bar!" ingat Manager hyung.

"Bagaimana kami akan ke bar jika tujuan awal saja tidak tahu" balas Changmin sadis

"Haah sudahlah, hei Changmin, jangan cemberut saja, kasihan Yunho" Manager hyung mengusak rambut Changmin, lalu berlari ke arah mobil Sung Jin disusul Seulgi.

"Da-dasar Hyung bodoh" Balas Changmin lirih namun dapat didengar oleh Yunho. Yunho menahan tawanya didalam hati. 'Rencana awal berhasil! Walapun sedikit melenceng dari perkiraan. Bagus hyung!' Girang Yunho dihatinya—eh? Rencana? Ahh sepertinya kita harus kembali ke beberapa jam yang lalu..

 **\- Flashback -**

"Yunho, dengarkan aku.." Manager hyung melepaskan pelukan dan menatap Yunho tegas. Yunho yang tidak mengerti maksud sang Manager hanya menatap bingung.

"Kau mencintai Changmin, kan? Jujur saja Yun!" Ucapan Manager hyung membuat Yunho kaget, karena tidak ada yang tahu soal ini tapi kenapa...

"Jangan tanya dari mana aku bisa menyimpulkan hal itu. Karena aku sudah 12 tahun mengasuh kalian, jadi sekecil apapun rahasia yang kalian sembunyikan, aku akan langsung mengetahuinya karena kalian memang sering ceroboh" jelas Manager hyung panjang lebar. Yunho yang mendengar penjelasan itu mejadi salah tingkah, pipinya bersemu _. 'ketahuan juga ya?'_ Batinnya.

"Memangnya.. apa hyung.. umm etto.. hyung tidak.. kaget?" Tanya Yunho ragu.

"Aku sempat jantungan mengetahui hal itu, tapi aku sudah bisa menerima kenyataan itu. Lagipula, kalian juga lebih banyak menghabiskan waktu bersama, tinggal serumah tanpa disadari fans, mengelabuhi managemen dengan cermat, apalagi yang bisa kalian sembunyikan?" Canda Manager hyung. Yunho tersenyum lega mendengar jika Managernya menerima orientasi menyimpangnya, jadi ia rasa tak masalah kan jika ia jujur?

"Aku memang mencintai Changmin, hyung. Tapi aku takut mengatakan kepadanya.." ungkap Yunho jujur.

"Kenapa?"

"Aku takut jika Changmin akan jijik dan menolakku hyung.." Yunho mendramatis. Manager hyung tersenyum mendengar penuturan tersebut.

"Apa aku pernah mengatakan jika Changmin sangat menyukaimu?"

"HEH?"

"Tidak akan ada lelaki yang betah tinggal bersama lelaki lainnya yang hanya sebatas temannya. Tidak akan ada orang yang suka jika disentuh oleh orang lain jika bukan orang yang disayangnya. Dan lagi, bukankah Changmin sangat membenci skinship? Tapi kenapa dia sangat menyukai saat kau menatapnya, beradu kening, bahkan berbicara dengan jarak dekat jika Changmin tidak menyukaimu?" Jelas Manager hyung pada Yunho. Yunho hanya melongo mendengarkan penuturan Managernya tersebut, apa itu semua benar? Yunho jadi bimbang.

"Jika kau tidak percaya ayo kita buktikan Yun. Ayo bertaruh, aku yakin jika Changmin sangat mencintaimu!" Semangat Manager hyung. Yunho menghela nafas lemah.

"Aku kurang yakin" balasnya lemas.

 _"Aku menantangmu kalau begitu, malam ini, kau harus bisa menjadikan Changmin milikmu seutuhnya seperti apapun caranya Yun, dan aku akan membantu."_ Achii tiba-tiba muncul dari belakang Yunho yang mematung.

"Jangan khawatir, hanya aku dan Manager hyung saja yang tahu ini." Sambung Achii seolah mengerti apa yang difikirkan Yunho.

"Jadi, kau menerima tawaranku Yun?" Tanya Achii lagi. Dan Yunho mengangguk kuat menerima tawaran dan tantangan Achii.

 **\- Flashback end –**

 **KRIIIINGG!**

Yunho tersadar dari lamunan singkatnya, segera ia merogoh kantung celananya, tapi handphonenya tidak disana. Yunho yang kebingungan mencari letak hpnya sibuk sendiri ditempat duduknya membuat Changmin yang jengah melihat itu segera membalikkan badannya ke arah bangku belakang dan meraih handphone Yunho. Tapi saat ia berbalik ke arah depan—

— "akh!"

 **CHUP!**

Yunho dan Changmin sama-sama membelakkan mata. O.O

.

.

.

Mereka masih dalam posisi itu, bibir yang saling menempel dengan tubuh Changmin yang sedikit condong kedepan dan Yunho yang memeluk pinggang Changmin. Tidak ada yang berniat melepaskan bibir masing-masing, baik Yunho maupun Changmin masih menatap mata pasangan dihadapan mereka. Ini ciuman pertama mereka—selain film. Seolah mendapatkan keberanian Yunho pun memberanikan dirinya untuk mencium Changmin lebih, ia memejamkan mata lalu mulai menggerakkan bibirnya diatas bibir Changmin. Changmin terkejut saat bibir Yunho mulai memagut bibirnya lembut namun ia tak kuasa menolak, ia mengalungkan lengannya dileher Yunho dan mulai membalas ciuman lembut Yunho.

Perlahan namun pasti aura didalam mobil mulai memanas, Yunho semakin berani untuk mencium Changmin, Yunho menggigit pelan bibir atas Changmin meminta akses lebih, seakan mengerti Changmin mulai membuka pelan belahan bibirnya.

"Aahhng.. mmmhhh"

Erangan pertama lolos dari mulut Changmin saat lidah Yunho masuk ke dalam mulutnya. Tangan Changmin merambat kebelakang kepala Yunho, menekan tengkuknya seakan tak ingin melepaskan ciuman itu, jarinya menjambak pelan rambut Yunho. Ciuman Yunho mulai turun keleher Changmin, menjilatnya lalu menghisap pelan bagian sensitiv leher Changmin.

"Aaahh Y-yun.."

Desahan pelan keluar dari mulut Changmin. Fikiran Changmin seolah melayang saat Yunho menciumnya dan memagutnya mesra, Yunho mulai mencium kembali bibir Changmin, menghisap kuat bibir atas Changmin sementara Changmin menghisap bibir bawahnya, desahan perlahan keluar sedikit demi sedikit dari mulut sang semakin beringas, tangan kirinya mengusap pelan punggung Changmin sementara tangan kanannya mulai masuk kedalam kaus Changmin, mengusap pelan perut rata Magnae tercintanya, tangannya semakin naik dan—

 **'KRIIIIING! KRIIINGG!'**

Handphone Yunho kembali berbunyi kuat membuat Changmin dan Yunho melepaskan ciuman mereka hingga mereka berdua tersadar atas apa yang sudah terjadi barusan.

"M-maafkan aku!" Ucap Yunho setelah sadar dari perbuatannya. Changmin yang masih shock hanya diam dan menarik nafas kuat lalu menghembuskannya pelan, menetralkan nafasnya. _'Tadi itu apa-apaan?!'_ Batinnya shock. Changmin memalingkan wajahnya ke arah jendela, kepalanya serasa berputar-putar. Yunho yang juga shock hanya bisa diam menatap Changmin, lalu ia tersadar jika handphonenya masih berbunyi.

 **'Klik!'**

 _'Yah Yunho! Kemana saja kau?! Brengsek hahhahah"_ _terengar suara yang tak asing berteriak diujung telepon. Itu Achii._

"Achii Hyung? Kau mabuk?" Tanya Yunho khawatir. Changmin yang mendengar jika Achii mabuk langsung saja membalikkan badannya mengghadap Yunho yang terlihat cemas.

 _'Aku.. hik! Akan.. akan.. hik! Ha..haha.. hik!'_ Dan sambungan terputus begitu saja. Yunho yang mendengar Achii seperti itu langsung saja menyalakan mesin mobilnya, sekilas diliriknya Changmin yang sudah memakai sabuk pengaman. _'Sepertinya berhasil lagi'_ dan senyuman licik terkembang sedikit di bibir Yunho.

 **T**

 **B**

 **C**

 **Author's cuap-cuap;(?)**

 **Yoo! Semuanya!**

 **Kembali lagi dengan saya JiJoonie dengan sebuah cerita yang.. hahaha/*gila**

 **Ini cerita pertama dan paling pertama aku tulis tentang HoMin. Pernah share di Aff, tapi yang aku share disini agak banyak perbaikan. Jadi kalau ada yang pernah baca di aff pasti tau berapa hancurnya tulisan aku disana wkwkw(bahkan yang ini juga sama hancurnya T^T)**

 **Big Thanks untuk yang kemarin review di ff aku yang sebelumnya. Walaupun Cuma sedikit tapi aku seneng ada yang berminat baca dan berkenan meninggalkan komentar/*bow**

 **Untuk para HoMinoids/HoMinshipper, ayo tuangkan cinta kita sebanyak-banyaknya untuk Yunho dan Changmin! HOMIN JJANG!**

 _ **-JiJoonie**_


	2. I Love You!

"Achii Hyung!"

Teriakan Changmin membahana di dalam apartemen milik Achii, namun tak ada sahutan sama sekali. Yunho menyusul masuk dari belakang Changmin menuju ke ruang tamu untuk memeriksa, lalu Changmin mengekor dibelakang Yunho.

Jujur saja, menghadapi Achii yang sedang mabuk adalah hal mengerikan yang tak ingin dilihat Changmin. Ia pernah menenangkan Achii yang sedang mabuk, namun Achii malah hampir menghajarnya. Beruntung ada Yunho yang menyelamatkannya waktu itu.

Bicara soal Yunho.. pipi Changmin memerah mengingat ciuman tak sengaja mereka tadi— **Bruak!**

 **"Aww"** —dan Changmin pun melupakan jika ia masih mengikuti Yunho dari belakang. Yah setidaknya ia tidak jatuh—eh? Kenapa tubuhnya tidak sakit? Harusnya ia jatuh sekarang. Changmin membuka matanya perlahan, manik musang Yunho yang pertama kali ia lihat, Yunho menahan badannya, dan Changmin menggenggam erat baju Yunho bagian depannya. Seolah sadar mereka dimana, Changmin langsung berdiri tegak tiba-tiba dan melepaskan pegangannya.

"Kau tak apa Minnie?" Tanya Yunho.

"U-um tak apa, terima kasih" ucap Changmin sambil menunduk, menyembunyikan wajah malunya.

"Eh Yunho? Changmin? Ada apa kalian kemari?" Changmin dan Yunho menolehkan kepala mereka dan mendapati Achii dengan wajah akwardnya berdiri didepan pintu kamarnya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **JIJOONIE PRESENTS**

 **.**

 **AN CANON/SEMI-CANON FANFICTION**

 **.**

" **I LOVE YOU, CHANGMIN"**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **MAIN CAST: JUNG YUNHO, SHIM CHANGMIN, ETC.**

 **MAIN PAIR : HOMIN COUPLE (JUNG YUNHO AND SHIM CHANGMIN)**

 **RATE : T - M**

 **LENGTH : 2 of 2**

 **DESCLAIMER : HOMIN COUPLE DAN SEMUA CAST HANYA MILIK TUHAN YME, DIRI MEREKA MASING-MASING, KELUARGA, DAN PARA FANS! ONLY PLOT IS MINE!**

 **WARN! : TYPO'S! ALUR GAJE, SEX SCENE, PWP(Porn Without Plot), etc. Diharap bagi pembaca agar bijak, cerita ini canon/semi-canon yang author juga bingung bagaimana mendeskripsikannya/*mewek, Dan author tidak tanggung jawab kalau ada keluhan :'v/*dilemparpetasan**

 **.**

 **.**

 **IF U DON'T LIKE HOMIN, U CAN GO AWAY FROM THIS PAGE. THANK'S.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **. . oOHoMinOo. .**

 **.**

 **.**

"Jadi.. kau tidak mabuk, Hyung?" Tanya Yunho datar.

"Tidak, aku tidak minum apapun, bahkan terakhir aku minum baru saja 2 hari yang lalu, Yun" sahut Achii polos.

Changmin dan Yunho baru saja mendengar jika handphone milik Achii dipakai oleh temannya yang kebetulan pergi minum dan ternyata mabuk.

Otomatis itu adalah ketidaksengajaan yang terjadi, dan Changmin harus menahan diri agar tidak menghajar lead dancenya itu sakingkan kesalnya ia.

"Ah iya, aku mendapat e-mail barusan, kalian ditinggal oleh Manager hyung dan Seulgi? Ada apa?" Tanya Achii memecah suasana.

"Tadinya Manager hyung mengajak kami pergi mencari sesuatu entah apa itu aku tak tahu, dan tiba-tiba mobil kami dihentikan oleh sahabat Manager hyung yang kebetulan searah dengan kami, jadi ia langsung saja pergi, bersama Seulgi tentunya" jelas Yunho.

"Aaoo begitu" Achii bangkit menuju dapur. Sesampainya didapur, ia membuka kulkas, membuka sekaleng bir lalu meneguk isinya. Matanya kemudian jatuh pada sebuah botol yang tersimpan dibalik jajaraan minuman kaleng yang tersusun rapi didalam kulkasnya. Seketika Achii teringat rencanya liciknya _. 'Lebih baik sekarang daripada menunda'_ fikir Achii sambil tersenyum miring.

.

"Kalian mau kemana?" Tanya Achii saat kembali keruang tamu menemukan Yunho dan Changmin yang sudah memakai sepatu.

"Sepertinya kami harus kembali, sudah larut malam, dan kami juga belum makan malam, hyung" Changmin berbicara sambil menatap Achii.

"Aku baru saja akan menawarkan kalian makan, ayo makan dulu baru pulang, dari pada kalian makan diluar lebih baik makan disini saja" tawar Achii menatap dua orang dihadapannya. Yunho tampak berfikir sejenak, lalu mengangguk, "Baiklah" lalu melepaskan kembali sepatunya dan berjalan keruang makan dengan Changmin menyusul dibelakang. Tanpa mereka sadari jika dibalik tawaran Achii ada sesuatu yang akan menjebak mereka.

 _'It's time to play Yunho-ah, Changmin-ah, khehehe'_

.

.

.

 **. .oOHoMinOo. .**

.

.

.

 _'Badanku kenapa panas sekali?'_ Batin Changmin gelisah. Setelah meminum air putih tadi badannya terasa panas, dan matanya tak bisa lepas menatap Yunho, _'sial! Achii hyung pasti memasukkan sesuatu!'_ Batin Changmin menjerit.

"Kau kenapa Min-ah?" Changmin hanya menggeleng saja sebagai balasan pertanyaan Achii.

' _Rasakan itu, evil!'_ batin Achii tergelak menatap Changmin yang semakin gelisah dibangkunya.

.

.

"Haaahh akh! Panas! _Ughhh…_ _ahhhn_ ~"

Yunho baru saja akan masuk ke kamarnya setelah mematikan lampu tengah ruangan, namun langkahnya terhenti saat mendengar suara desahan seseorang.

Itu bukan Changmin'kan? Yunho mengabaikan suara aneh itu, namun tiba-tiba handphonenya berbunyi dan segera ia angkat.

"Yeoboseyo?"

'...' tidak ada sahutan dari sebrang, suara aneh itu juga tidak ada lagi. Yunho menyeritkan dahinya, 'siapa ini?'

"Yunhh _.. hyungghh.._ sakit.." suara ini persis sama seperti suara yang barusan.. atau.. Yunhopun melihat ID Caller dilayar handphonenya, matanya membelalak seketika.

"Changmin!"

 **Gelap.**

Kamar Changmin gelap. Namun Yunho bisa melihat siulet Changmin yang terpantul cahaya bulan, Yunho menutup pintu dibelakangnya lalu mencari saklar lampu. Setelah itu ia berjalan kearah Changmin yang meringkuk diatas kasur. Saat sudah dekat, Yunho bisa mendengar rintihan Changmin. Apa ia sakit?

"Minnie, hei ada apa?" Tanya Yunho pelan sambil mengusap punggung Changmin.

"Panas Hyung _.. hiks.._ " isakan lirih keluar dari bibir Changmin, tubuhnya sangat panas seolah akan terbakar, dan ia tidak bisa bergerak sama sekali. Yunho duduk ditepi ranjang lalu menarik pinggang Changmin agar mendekat dengannya. Changmin beringsut mendekat, memeluk Yunho denagn posisi setengah duduk dengan erat seakan ingin Hyung tercintanya juga merasakan sakitnya itu.

Yunho mengusap kepala Changmin, mencium puncaknya pelan dan menarik dagu Changmin agar mendongak, lalu diusapnya sayang kening sang Magnae. Mata Changmin terpejam menikmati dinginnya tangan Yunho yang mengusap keningnya, saat Yunho menghentikan usapannya Changmin langsung membuka mata dan langsung menatap mata musang Yunho yang juga menatapnya intens.

Baik Yunho maupun Changmin sadar apa yang terjadi, mereka masih punya kesadaran untuk menghindar namun mereka tidak melakukannya. Dan mereka juga sadar jika jarak wajah mereka sangat dekat, bahkan terpaan nafas dari masing-masing bisa dirasakan oleh mereka, namun mereka tetap diam dan menatap pasangan dihadapan masing-masing.

Telapak tangan kanan Yunho bergerak ke arah pipi kiri Changmin, mengusapnya lembut. Mata musangnya tak lepas menatap mata Bambi dihadapannya. Oh Tuhan, ia sangat mencintai Changmin, tapi jika ia ungkapkan sekarang apa Changmin akan menerimanya?

"Min-ah.." panggil Yunho pelan.

Changmin menunduk. Melepaskan kontak mata mereka. "Apa?" Balasnya singkat.

"Apa kau masih marah soal koreo itu? Bisa jelaskan apa alasanmu Minnie?" Tanya Yunho hati-hati. Seketika wajah Changmin menggelap. Tiba –tiba saja ditariknya baju kaus depan Yunho. Amarah mulai memercik setelah ia ingat kembali tentang koreo itu, tangan Changmin terkepal kuat, wajahnya memerah sempurna menahan amarahnya. Yunho yang melihat itu langsung pucat, pasalnya lebam yang didapatnya dari Changmin siang tadi belum hilang, dan sekarang ia akan dapat lagi? _'Oh Tuhan selamatkan aku'_ batin Yunho nelangsa.

"Apa kau sadar akan kesalahanmu, Jung?" Tanya Changmin dingin. "Kau itu brengsek, tidak tahu bagaimana perasaan orang lain" sambungnya lagi. Yunho mulai tak mengerti maksud Changmin, _'tidak tahu?'_ Tanya batin Yunho.

"Apa maksudmu?" Tanya Yunho tak mengerti. Changmin yang mendengar itu semakin mengeratkan cengkraman di kaus Yunho. Matanya mulai berkabut, dan tubuhnya bergetar _'demi Tuhan! Ada apa denganku?'_ Changmin heran sendiri dengan keadaannya yang tidak stabil.

"Changmin? Kenapa menangis?" Yunho meraih tangan Changmin yang mencengkram kausnya, menggenggamnya, lalu mengusap air mata Changmin yang meleleh tiba-tiba, matanya terpejam dan bibirnya bergetar menahan isakannya. Oh tidak Yunho ingin menciumnya! tapi ia tahan sekuat mungkin. Masalahnya belum selesai dan ia harus mengatakannya sekarang juga, harus bisa!

"Kau itu.. kau.. tak pernah mengerti bagaimana perasaanku hyung.. apa kau tahu betapa sakitnya hatiku?" Changmin membuka matanya perlahan. Membiarkan air mata membasahi pipinya, "kau tak pernah peka padaku, selalu saja menganggap aku sebagai adik dimanapun, kau tak pernah tau betapa sakitnya jadi diriku hyung _.._ " pertahanan Changmin runtuh, ia tak bisa lagi membendung air matanya, hatinya sangat sakit.

10 tahun sudah ia menyimpan cintanya untuk Yunho, dan sekarang ia sudah tidak sanggup lagi menahannya. Hei, seseorang pasti punya batas, bukan? Begitu juga dengan Changmin. Malah, Changmin sudah kelewatan batas menyimpan perasaannya sendiri selama itu.

Dan inilah saatnya untuk mengakui pada Yunho. Changmin tak perduli jika Yunho akan benci dan tak suka padanya. Jika itu memang terjadi, hal terakhir hanyalah menyerah, benar kan?

"Minnie.. aku.." ucapan Yunho terputus—

"AKU MEMBENCIMU JUNG YUNHO SIALAN! AKU MEMBENCIMU KARENA AKU MENCINTAIMU!"—Changmin mengeluarkan semuanya.

.

.

.

Hening.

Ruangan itu hening setelah Changmin berteriak.

Yunho yakin.. ia salah dengar kan?

Yang di katakan Changmin barusan itu 'Tidak mencintaimu' kan?

Dan hei, kenapa jantungnya berdetak cepat?

"Chang..min—" perkataan Yunho terputus lagi saat Changmin bangkit dan berdiri membelakanginya.

"Cukup. Kau sudah mendengarnya, dan aku minta keluar dari kamarku sekarang." Changmin berucap sangat pelan.

Ia sudah mengatakan segalanya, dan inilah saatnya ia harus melepaskan Yunho juga. Ia sadar jika cintanya selama ini hanya bertepuk sebelah tangan. Dan hasil akhirnya itu adalah kehancuran dirinya sendiri 'bukan? Dari awal Changmin sudah tahu itu, dan tak perduli dengan itu. Karena bagi Changmin, dapat mencintai seseorang dengan sepenuh hati hanya bisa terjadi satu kali dihidupnya. Ia tidak pernah merasakan jatuh cinta sedalam ini pada seseorang selama hidupnya. Jadi jikapun Yunho membencinya, Changmin tetap akan selalu mencintai Hyung satu-satunya itu, haha terlihat bodoh bukan? Hanya karna seseorang, Changmin bisa seperti ini.

"Pergilah Yunho!" Changmin mengulang perintahnya, ia sudah tidak sanggup berdiri, tapi ia tak ingin terlihat lemah di mata Yunho. Walaupun kakinya sudah tidak sanggup lagi, Changmin tetap saja berdiri.

Yunho hanya diam memperhatikan punggung orang yang sangat dicintainya sekarang. Ia masih seperti bermimpi mendengarkan apa yang dikatakan Changmin baru saja. Ini bukan mimpi kan? Ini nyata kan? Pertanyaan itu masih bergelantungan di kepala Yunho. _"Pergilah, hyung"_ Changmin mengulang lagi kata-katanya _. 'Kenapa aku diusir? Apa setelah mengatakan itu Changmin akan menyerah? Tidak akan kubiarkan!'_

"Kenapa kau sangat ingin aku keluar? Bukankah kau mencintaiku Minnie?" Tanya Yunho seraya bangkit dari duduknya lalu menghampiri Changmin, "Bahkan kau belum mendengarkan apa yang akan ku katakan tadi." Tekan Yunho dibelakang punggung Changmin.

"Aku tidak perlu mendengar apapun lagi! Aku yakin jika hyung akan mengata— _hmmphh_!"

Ucapan Changmin terputus saat Yunho tiba-tiba menarik pinggangnya lalu mencium bibirnya, lidah Yunho langsung melesat kedalam mulut Changmin yang terbuka saat berbicara tadi.

" _Eengghh_..mmhhh.." desahan lirih meluncur dari mulut Changmin. Yunho yang merasakan Changmin melemah dipelukannya langsung merengkuh pinggang Changmin dengan sebelah tangan, lalu tangan sebelahnya menahan pipi Changmin agar ia bisa mencari posisi yang pas untuk menciumnya.

Changmin serasa melayang, dan jantungnya berdetak dengan cepat. Sensasi menyenangkan datang dari arah perutnya yang bergejolak. Tangan Changmin terulur kearah leher Yunho lalu mengalungkan lengannya disana dan menarik tengkuk Yunho agar semakin mendekat dengannya. Badan mereka saling menempel satu sama lain. Changmin seperti merasakan jantungnya akan copot saat Yunho semakin beringas menciumnya, tapi tiba-tiba ia melepaskan ciuman mereka..

"Haaah.. haaahhh.." Changmin berusaha mengambil nafas sebanyak mungkin, mulutnya membuka dan menutup seperti ikan koi, dan Yunho langsung saja memeluknya erat.

"Changmin.. I Love You.. I Love You Changdollie.." bisik Yunho diceruk leher Changmin lembut lalu mengecupnya.

 **DEG!**

"Ja—jangan bercanda denganku.. hyung.." Changmin mendorong tubuh Yunho kebelakang lalu membalikkan badannya sendiri. Tangan Changmin terkepal lagi, ia semakin tak mengerti dengan tubuhnya sekarang. Apa ini memang efek obat dari Achii? Tapi kenapa tubuhnya tak bisa bergerak? Changmin bergetar menahan kepalan tangannya, emosinya serasa ingin meledak lagi. Seperti bukan dirinya saja.

Yunho memeluk Changmin dari belakang, menghirup wangi Changmin diceruk lehernya yang sudah seperti candunya. Ia sangat mencintai Changmin tapi kenapa Changmin menolaknya? Apa lagi yang salah? Bukannya semua sudah jelas?

"Aku mencintaimu Changmin.." ulang Yunho lagi. Kali ini lebih intens.

 **BRUAK!**

Punggung Yunho sangat sakit, apa Changmin ingin membunuhnya? Perlahan dibukanya mata, lalu menatap horror Changmin yang sudah siap dengan kepalan tangannya. Mata Changmin terlihat memerah dengan tubuhnya yang bergetar hebat. ' _Ja-jangan bilang kalau ini rencana… Gawat!'_

"Jangan pernah mengatakan itu Hyung! Jangan menghiburku dengan mengatakan jika kau mencintaiku!" Changmin menahan tangannya diudara, nafasnya tersenggal.

"Aku tidak pernah bercanda Min-ah! jika kau memang ingin memukulku silahkan. Asalkan kau percaya jika aku memang benar-benar mencintaimu!" Yunho memejamkan matanya sambil tersenyum. Ia sudah tak perduli jika tubuhnya akan sakit setelah ini. Yang terpenting Changmin sudah tahu betapa ia sangat mencintainya.

.

.

.

 _'Kenapa belum juga?'_ Batin Yunho. 5 menit sudah berlalu dan Yunho tak kunjung merasakan sakit dimanapun. Yunho membuka kelopak matanya, seketika hatinya mencolos melihat Changmin yang jatuh berlutut dihadapannya. Yunho langsung berlutut dihadapan Changmin, menariknya dan mendekap Changmin sangat erat. Changmin menangis terisak-isak didalam dekapan Yunho, ia memeluk Yunho tak kalah erat seakan takut jika Yunho hanya ilusinya belaka saat ini.

"Kau.. _hiks._. kau.. memang breng _..hiks._. sek.. Hyung, _hiks._." Changmin berbisik lalu membenamkan wajahnya di dada bidang Yunho. Isakannya tak berhenti.

" _Mianhae_ Baby.. Hyung memang brengsek.. maafkan hyung selama ini.." balas Yunho lembut.

10 menit berlalu, namun Changmin masih belum menghentikan tangisannya. Yunho mengusap pelan punggung Changmin yang masih bergetar.

"Changminnie.. uljima.. kumohon berhenti menangis sayang.."

Changmin masih saja menangis, ia meremas kaus belakang Yunho. Kaus Yunho sudah basah akibat air matanya, tapi ia masih belum puas menangis.

" _Uljima_ Baby.. Changdollie.. Saranghae.." Yunho melepaskan pelukan mereka dan menghapus air mata Changmin. Mereka saling menatap untuk menyampaikan berapa besar rasa cinta satu sama lain.

Yunho mencium kening Changmin lama. "Saranghae.." ia menangkup wajah Changmin. Ciumannya mulai turun ke kedua kelopak mata Changmin yang memerah karena tak kunjung berhenti menangis,"Saranghae, Changmin.." Lalu bibirnya menyusuri pipi tembam Changmin yang basah dan memerah, "Saranghae.. Saranghae Baby Changdol.." ucap Yunho lirih tepat didepan bibir Changmin lalu menciumnya dengan lembut.

Changmin terkesiap saat Yunho tiba-tiba mencium bibirnya lagi. Kali ini lebih lembut dan penuh perasaan. Air matanya yang sedari tadi mengalir tiba-tiba terhenti begitu saja. Changmin memejamkan matanya kemudian, dan tanpa ia sadari tangannya sudah ada di belakang kepala Yunho, meremas lembut rambut Yunho seolah ingin Yunho melakukan lebih padanya.

Yunho meletakkan tangannya dibelakang kepala Changmin dengan perlahan, menekan lembut kepalanya agar ciuman mereka semakin dalam. Yunho tersenyum samar dibalik ciuman mereka, ia sangat bahagia kali ini Changmin menyerahkan dirinya seutuhnya pada dirinya. Dan jika hati Changmin sudah dimilikinya seutuhnya, tentu saja tubuh Changmin juga miliknya 'kan?

" _A-ahhh.._ mnhhh..h-hyuunghh.." Desahan lirih Changmin mulai keluar di sela-sela ciuman mereka. Yunho semakin bersemangat mencumbu Changmin. Lidah Yunho mulai menjilat permukaan bibir lalu menggigit perlahan bibir Changmin yang sudah basah karena saliva mereka. Changmin merasakan ada ketukan dibelahan bibirnya, dan seolah paham akan maksud Yunho, ia membuka sedikit celah bibirnya dan lidah Yunho langsung saja melesak masuk kedalam mulut Changmin. Membelai setiap bagian dalam mulut Changmin lalu gigi-giginya yang rapi. Setelah itu mencari lidah sang empu untuk diajak berdansa.

"Aaghhh _.. eemmhh.. aahhh_ ~" desahan mulai berlompatan dari bibir sintal Changmin, saliva yang entah milik siapa menetes dari ujung bibir Changmin. Tubuhnya mulai memanas seiring intensnya ciuman yang diberikan oleh Yunho. Changmin sangat suka ciuman Yunho, hanya Yunho dan akan selalu Yunho. Sementara Yunho? Oh ayolah, 'adik' kecil Yunho sudah mulai terbangun saat melihat Changmin mendesah dengan sangat menggairahkan.

.

.

.

Yunho mengangkat tubuh Changmin ke atas kasurnya tanpa melepaskan ciuman mereka, ia menindih Changmin, menarik belakang kepala Changmin sedikit kuat untuk semakin beringas menciumnya. Nafas Changmin memendek akibat ulah Yunho, tangannya yang tak pernah pindah dari kepala Yunho semakin kuat menjambak rambut Yunho menyuruhnya agar menghentikan cumbuannya dan Yunho segera melepaskan ciuman mereka. Dan sesaat Yunho membuka matanya, pemandangan bibir Changmin yang bengkak dan memerah serta basah dihadapan matanya membuat Yunho semakin merasakan jika birahinya semaki terbakar, tak sampai beberapa detik Yunho mencumbu kembali Changmin, menggigiti pelan bibir bawahnya lalu bergantian dengan bibir atasnya. Menghisap kuat tonjolan ditengah bibir atas Changmin, lalu menyesapnya sedikit kuat.

Sebelah tangan Yunho yang menahan pinggang Changmin mulai turun perlahan kearah pantat bulat Changmin. Meremasnya pelan—membuat Changmin menjerit pelan dalam ciuman mereka.

"A-aahh! ..ukhh.. ooohhh— _hyuung!_ "

Tangan Yunho yang nakal mulai meremas pelan gundukan yang sedari tadi menyembul di selangkangan Changmin, menekannya, lalu mengelusnya hingga membuat kejantanan Changmin yang terkurung dicelananya semakin membengkak dan membuatnya sedikit kesakitan karena celananya kian menyempit. Changmin mengerang menahan kejantanannya yang berkedut-kedut ingin dilepaskan. Tangan Changmin menahan tangan Yunho yang masih berada diselangkangannya, namun Yunho menyeringai dan menyentakkan tangan Changmin yang menahannya.

"Be patient, baby~" bisik Yunho seduktiv ditelinga Changmin, lalu menggigitinya perlahan.

Desahan Changmin semakin menggila saat bibir Yunho beralih ke lehernya. Mencium, jilat, dan kemudian menghisap kuat daerah sekitar leher Changmin hingga meninggalkan bercak merah, sementara tangannya mulai membuka perlahan kaitan celananya. Itu semakin membuat Changmin menggila. Changmin yang kewalahan dengan sensasi itu meremas bahu Yunho dengan gemas. Tak tahan karena Yunho kian mempermainkan nafsunya.

Tangan Yunho yang lain tak ketinggalan ikut andil memberikan kenikmatan pada tubuh yang ditindihnya saat ini. Saat tangan kanannya sibuk membuka celana Changmin, tangan kiri Yunho mulai merambat kedalam kaus yang dipakai Changmin. Menariknya perlahan keatas, lalu membukannya dengan paksa—membuat ciuman mereka terlepas sementara—kemudian mulai mengelus pelan perut rata milik Changmin yang disambut dengan desahan dan erangan erotis milik empu tubuh.

"Aaaghh mmhhh.." tubuh Changmin mulai berkeringat begitu juga dengan Yunho.

Saat kaus Changmin sudah terlepas, Yunho melepaskan ciumannya dileher Changmin dan langsung menghisap kuat nipple Changmin yang sudah menegang.

"AAAHH! Yu-ngghh aahhnhh!" Jeritan kenikmatan keluar dari mulut Changmin. Dengan lihai lidah Yunho memainkan nipple Changmin bergantian dengan kedua tangannya lalu menghisapnya kuat, desahan terus berhamburan dari mulut Changmin. Tubuhnya terasa lemas. Semua sensasi yang diterimanya saat ini sangat jauh diluar akal sehatnya. Yunho semakin bersemangat membuat Changmin mendesah.

Ciuman Yunho mulai turun kebawah. Ia menjilat otot perut yang terbentuk ditubuh kurus milik Changmin, sangat seksi menurutnya, menggigitnya lalu menghisapnya hingga meninggalkan bercak kemerahan yang semakin lama semakin menyebar rata ditubuh Changmin, dan Changmin semakin tak bisa mengendalikan dirinya.

Changmin merasakan dingin dibagian selatan tubuhnya. Tu-tunggu! Sejak kapan celananya terlepas? Changmin membuka matanya dan—"OOOHHH~!... nngghh.. aaaaahhhh.. Yun-hoohhh yeesshh" – tubuhnya langsung melesak keatas kasur, desahannya langsung keluar saat Yunho memasukkan kejantannya kedalam mulutnya, menghisap kuat kejantanannya tepat didepan matanya. Mengulum dan menghisap lagi, lalu mengocoknya dengan tempo yang sangat kencang.

"Ahhh.. yyeesshh.. o-ooohh Hyunghh…"

Yunho bergumam pelan didalam hisapannya, membuat kejantanan Changmin bergetar lalu berkedut merasakan sensasi nikmat lidah Yunho yang menjilat-jilat penisnya yang semakin tegang.

"A—aakhh H-hyuung! Akuuh.. Mo-more~! " Yunho yang sadar jika kejantanan Changmin berkedut semakin menguatkan hisapan dan kocokannya pada penis Changmin. Hingga..

"Aaann-aa... ooohhhhhh… aaaahhhhhh haaaaahhhhh—YUNHOOO!"

Punggung Changmin melengkung bagai busur yang indah, matanya membuka lebar kala itu. Ia seperti terbang ke awang-awang saat klimaks menghampirinya. Pandangannya sempat memutih seketika dengan penisnya yang meledakkan isinya kuat didalam mulut Yunho yang dengan senang hati menelan seluruhnya.

Tubuh Changmin jatuh lemas diatas kasur, nafasnya terengah-engah. Matanya terpejam erat, "Cepat dan sangat nikmat sekali Baby.." Yunho mengerlingkan matanya menatap Changmin yang masih terengah pasca klimaksnya. Lalu menjilat leher Changmin yang penuh dengan bekas gigitannya juga keringat.

Yunho melirik dirinya sendiri yang masih mengenakan pakaian lengkap. Changmin membuka matanya, menatap Yunho sambil menetralkan nafasnya, saat Yunho kembali menindihnya dan akan menciumnya kembali, ia menjauhkan wajahnya dari Yunho.

"Heiii, ada apa Baby?" Tanya Yunho heran.

"Kau curang, hyung!" Kesal Changmin sambil mempoutkan bibirnya. "Bajumu masih lengkap" sambungnya lagi.

Yunho yang mendengar itu langsung tertawa pelan, kemudian Yunho beringsut ke arah ranjang yang masih kosong disebelah Changmin. Gerakannya terus diikuti oleh mata Changmin.

"Mau mencobanya Baby?" Tawar Yunho dengan sedikit desahan sambil menyingkap sedikit kausnya. Changmin yang mendengar itu langsung menegakkan badannya dan merangkak ke arah Yunho. Ia duduk dipangkuan Yunho lalu dengan cepat melucuti pakaian Yunho.

Saat ia masih sibuk melepaskan baju Yunho, tangan Yunho dengan sengaja meremas pantat Changmin hingga membuat Changmin mendesah keras. Mendengar Changmin yang mendesah seperti itu, kejantanan Yunho semakin membengkak. Sebisa mungkin Yunho menahan erangannya.

Baju Yunho terlepas, terlihatlah kulit tan yang menggoda dimata Changmin. Jemarinya perlahan menelusuri tubuh depan Yunho yang liat itu.

"Suka dengan apa yang kau lihat sayang?" Tanya Yunho dengan suara seraknya. Changmin yang melihat Yunho begitu bernafsu langsung bergetar, bulu romanya berdiri saat ia menatap wajah tampan Yunho dihadapannya. Jantungan berdetak cepat saat Yunho meraih tangannya lalu mengecupnya dan menjilat jari-jarinya. Tubuh Changmin memanas dan wajahnya memerah sempurna, tak disadarinya jika sebelah tangan Yunho merambat kepinggang seksinya dan membalikkan tubuhnya hingga telungkup. Changmin memekik kaget saat wajahnya menghantam bantal lembut tiba-tiba.

"Sanggah tubuhmu dengan kedua lutut dan sikumu baby." Perintah Yunho dengan suara serak basahnya, membuat jantung Changmin semakin tak karuan. Changmin mengikuti perintah Yunho hingga kini posisinya menungging dengan pantat tepat dihadapan wajah Yunho.

Yunho menelan salivanya kesusahan. Lubang pink yang berkedut dihadapannya ini sangat menggoda dan Yunho ingin segera memasukkan penisnya kedalam sana, menikmati ketatnya otot rektum Changmin yang melingkupinya, membuat Changmin mendesah-desah dan meraung akibat penetrasinya—

— **PLAAKK!**

"AAAHHH!" Changmin menjerit nikmat saat tangan Yunho menampar pantatnya dengan keras. Rasanya perih, namun panas. Membuat ia semakin tegang dibawah sana.

"Kau menyukainya baby?" Tanya Yunho dengan suara semakin serak, matanya tak lepas dari pemandangan lubang Changmin yang semakin berkedut liar. Changmin yang tak sanggup menjawab hanya bisa mendesah dan mengerang saja.

Tangan Yunho meremas kedua belah pantat bulat Changmin, lalu merenggangkannya hingga terlihat jelas lubang pink yang sangat menggoda untuk mata musangnya. Changmin yang merasakan jika Hyungnya hanya diam saja langsung membalikkan kepalanya menatap Yunho. Ternyata pilihannya salah. Karna saat ini ia tengah melihat Yunho yang menatap napsu dirinya. Dan seolah sudah menarik kesabaran Yunho, Changmin bisa merasakan jika hawa disekitarnya mulai memanas. Changmin menengguk ludah, saat ia melihat Yunho memasukkan jemarinya kedalam mulutnya dengan tatapan panas yang tak beralih menatap wajahnya _'a-andwaee..'_

.

.

.

Yunho membasahi tiga jari tangan sebelah kirinya, lalu mulai memasukkan satu per persatu ke dalam lubang belakang Changmin.

"Ngghhh.. A-akkhh! Yun _..ohh.._ hen-hentikan.. berhenti.. _mmmhhhh._.hyuuung~~!" Changmin menggeliat tidak nyaman saat ada sesuatu yang berusaha memasuki lubang analnya. Sebisa mungkin ia menghentikan gerakan jari Yunho yang mulai keluar masuk menggoda lubangnya. Kepalanya tertunduk. Dan saat ia akan menoleh lagi ke belakang tiba-tiba Yunho meremas penisnya dan kepala Changmin langsung melemas.

"Rileks baby, renggangkan ototmu dan semua akan baik-baik saja" ucap Yunho sedikit tercekat sambil tetap meremas penis Changmin dan memasukkan jari keduanya kedalam anus Changmin.

Changmin semakin menggeliat tidak nyaman ketika jari ketiga Yunho masuk ke dalam rektumnya, gerakannya memutar, menggaruk, mengaduk isi didalamnya seakan sedang mencari sesuatu—

"AHH!"

Changmin tersentak kuat dan pandangannya mem-blur seketika saat jari Yunho mengenai sesuatu didalam sana. Yunho menyeringai mendengar desahan Changmin, _'disana kah?'_ Lalu ia mengenai titik itu sekali lagi.

"Aahhh! Yunho~ mmmhhh..Mo-more..haahhhh…"

Tubuh Changmin menggelinjang kuat saat benda didalam rektumnya mengenai sebuah titik yang membuatnya mendesah keenakan. Mulutnya menganga lebar dan meneteskan salivanya. Yunho yang melihat itu semakin tidak tahan dan langsung mengeluarkan ketiga jarinya yang dihadiahi protesan oleh Changmin, lalu membuka cepat celananya, dan dengan satu sentakan dibalikkannya badan Changmin hingga terlentang lalu dibukanya lebar kaki Changmin dan—

" **AAAKHHHH! APPOOO!** Keluarkan! Keluarkan! HYUUUNG!"—Menghujam lubang Changmin dengan kejantanannya yang sudah sangat membengkak tanpa persiapan apapun. Changmin memekik kuat merasakan lubangnya sangat penuh dan sakit, tangannya meremas kuat seprai dibawahnya. Nafasnya tercekat dan kepalanya melesak kedalam bantal menahan sakit.

 _'Ahhh so- tight..'_ batin Yunho sambil memejamkan matanya nikmat. Yunho berhenti sejenak membiarkan lubang Changmin terbiasa dengan kehadirannya.

.

.

.

" _Hikss_ sa-sakit Hyung.." air mata Changmin luruh, tubuhnya serasa terbelah menjadi dua. Yunho yang merasakan jika Changmin kesakitan langsung membuka mata lalu mencium bibir Changmin untuk mengurangi sakit yang dirasakan Changmin.

"Sshhh.. mianhae baby.. uljima.." bisik Yunho sambil menghapus air mata Changmin. "Apa hyung keluarkan saja?" Tanya yunho. Changmin langsung menggelengkan kepalanya kuat. Ia meraih tengkuk Yunho lalu mencium Yunho untuk mengurangi sensasi perih itu. Yunho memeluk Changmin setelah melepaskan ciuman mereka, memberikan kecupan-kecupan ringan di sekitar wajah Changmin yang basah akibat keringat dan air mata. Lalu ia mengusap pipi Changmin yang memerah dengan imutnya. Setelah Changmin merasakan sakitnya berkurang ia membuka matanya dan menatap langsung mata musang Yunho yang menatapnya penuh cinta.

Hatinya Changmin terasa penuh saat ia malihat langsung mata Yunho yang menampung seluruh wajahnya. Yunho benar-benar mencintainya. Selama ini, Changmin mengira jika Yunho tak merasakan apa yang ia rasakan, namun ternyata ia salah. Yunho juga mencintainya sebagaimana ia juga mencintai Yunho.

Air mata Changmin meleleh seketika, membuat Yunho panic melihatnya.

"Cha-changmin.. baby.. kenapa menangis? Apa sesakit itu? Hyung keluarkan saja kalau begitu, ne?"

Changmin tersenyum lebar melihat ekspresi Yunho yang menurutnya sangat aneh. Yunho menatapnya heran, "Aku tak apa, Hyung.. Saranghae.."

Yunho tersenyum tipis. Senyum yang sangat menawan dan sarat akan cintanya yang tulus. Ia mencium kening Changmin yang basah karena keringat, "Nado.. nado saranghae nae Jung Changmin.." ucap Yunho sambil menatap Changmin. Changmin hanya tertawa saat ia mendengar Yunho memanggilnya Jung Changmin, bukan Shim Changmin.

"Yaah, kenapa tertawa? Akukan tidak salah" Yunho cemberut saat ia melihat Changmin semakin tertawa. "Baby!" rengeknya membuat Changmin menghentikan tawanya.

"Kenapa kau memanggilku seperti itu, hyung? Kau saja belum melamarku" ejek Changmin.

"Tanpa aku lamar, aku yakin kau sudah pasti akan menikah denganku baby" sindir Yunho balik. Yunho tertawa saat ia melihat mata Changmin yang membulat.

"Mimpi saja sana" ucap Changmin lalu membuang muka kearah lain.

Yunho tertawa lebar, ia sangat bahagia saat ini. Ia memeluk Changmin erat, mengusap punggung Changmin untuk mengurangi sakitnya.

"Umh.. baby.."

"Hm? Apa?" Tanya Changmin heran saat melihat ekspresi Yunho yang tengah menahan sesuatu.

Yunho tersedak ludahnya sendiri saat melihat Changmin menatapnya imut, "A-apa aku bisa bergerak?"

Changmin langsung tersadar akan keadaan mereka, wajahnya memerah sempurna menahan malu, "Bergeraklah Hyung.. tapi pelan saja" ucap Changmin lirih.

"As you wish my Bambi" Yunho lalu mengecup sekilas bibir Changmin dan tersenyum tampan membuat Changmin tersipu malu.

Yunho yang sudah diberi izin mulai menggerakkan tubuhnya. Ia mengeluarkan kejantanannya dan menyisakan kepalanya saja lalu mendorong perlahan tubuhnya kembali karena tak ingin membuat Changmin kesakitan lagi.

"Ah.. nikmat.. Baby.." Yunho mendesah pelan saat merasakan otot lubang Changmin mencengkram kuat penisnya. Rasanya sangat ketat dan nikmat

"Aahhh..mmhh.. _ngghhh..hahh_ aahhhh…"

Changmin yang mulanya kesakitan perlahan-lahan mulai mengeluarkan desahannya saat kejantanan Yunho menggesek dinding lubangnya. Fikirannya mengawang saat Yunho semakin menaikkan tempo genjotannya di rektum Changmin.

"Aaaa.. AAHH~~ Fasterhh.. Deep-depperh.. aaaahhh Yunhooo!" Yunho semakin menaikkan kecepatannya saat mendengar Changmin meminta lebih cepat. Genjotannya semakin kuat membuat mereka berdua mendesah karena kenikmatan yang melanda.

"AAAHHHHH~ O-OOHHH Hyungghh.. mmhhhh.. Ah! Ah! Aah~!" Desahan Changmin makin mengeras saat Yunho menabrak sesuatu didalam sana. Kepala Changmin berkunang-kunang merasakan sensasi luar biasa memabukkan itu, ia terus mendesah dan menjerit saat Yunho menumbuk titik itu terus menerus. Changmin meremas punggung Yunho untuk menyalurkan apa yang dirasakannya.

Yunho menggeram pelan saat merasakan penisnya melesak dalam dan mengenai tepat sweet spot Changmin. Penisnya mulai membengkak akibat hisapan kuat lubang Changmin. Changmin bagaikan melihat bintang didepan matanya. Mulutnya tak berhenti menyebut nama Yunho bagai mantra, dan itu membuat Yunho semakin beringas menggenjot lubang Changmin.

Yunho menaikkan kedua tungkai panjang Changmin ke pinggangnya, memudahkannya untuk menginvasi lubang ketat nan hangat milik Changmin semakin cepat dan dalam. Lalu tangannya meraih kejantanan Changmin yang sedari tadi terabaikan, mengocoknya perlahan.

"So- so tight Baby!" erang Yunho keenakan.

"Aakhhh hyuung.. aahh! Aahh!" Changmin semakin merasakan kejantannya membengkak ditangan Yunho, bibirnya kembali dibungkam dengan bibir hati Yunho, membuat desahannya tertahan didalam ciuman mereka. Tangan Changmin menjambak rambut Yunho kuat. Pinggangnya mulai bergerak berlawanan dengan pergerakan Yunho yang semakin liar mengejar kenikmatan.

"Hyuungghh akuhh inginhhhh.. C-cum.. Anhh! Can't.. " racau Changmin setelah melepaskan ciumannya dari Yunho. Kejantanannya semakin mengeras dan membengkak.

Yunho menggeram menahan nikmat saat merasakan penisnya semakin terjepit didalam lubang Changmin, "Bersamah.. ngghhh.. Baby.."

Yunho semakin mengencangkan genjotannya, membuat tubuh Changmin tersentak-sentak dibawahnya, tangannya juga tak lupa terus meremas kejantanan Changmin. Hingga tiga hujaman berikutnya..

"AAAAAAAHHHHHH! YUNHOOOOOOOOO~~!" Changmin berteriak sekuat mungkin saat klimaks melandanya, tubuhnya melengkung tinggi dan bergetar kuat. Dirinya seolah dilempar ke langit tinggi, ia menumpahkan seluruh spermanya dibadannya dan badan Yunho.

"Nghh CHANGMIIIINNN~~!" erang Yunho. Bersamaan dengan itu cairan hangat Yunho memenuhi lubang Changmin.

Tubuh Yunho ambruk diatas tubuh Changmin. Nafas keduanya terengah hebat. Yunho memeluk Changmin yang masih kesusahan bernafas. Dengan sisa kekuatannya ia merebahkan tubuhnya kesamping tanpa melepaskan pelukan mereka.

"Saranghae baby.. Jeongmal saranghae.." ucap Yunho setelah nafasnya kembali netral, lalu mencium lembut bibir Changmin yang bengkak dan merah.

"Nado.. mmhh.. saranghae.. hyungh.." balas Changmin lirih ditengah ciuman lembut Yunho. Yunho memeluk Changmin erat tanpa melepaskan juniornya dari lubang Changmin. Dan Changmin membenamkan wajahnya didada bidang Yunho yang berkeringat.

"Terima kasih sudah mencintaiku baby.." ucap Yunho sembari mencium puncak kepala Changmin yang berkeringat. Changmin hanya mengangguk sebagai jawaban lalu jatuh tertidur karena kelelahan. Yunho hanya tersenyum melihat kelakuan Bambinya, ia lalu menarik selimut menutupi tubuhnya dan tubuh kekasihnya. Kemudian Yunho menyusul Changmin ke alam mimpi. Namun sesaat Yunho akan menutup matanya ia menatap wajah Changmin yang sangat damai didalam pelukannya.

Yunho tersenyum lembut, matanya berair dan cairan bening meluncur dari sudut matanya. Hati Yunho sangat penuh dengan kebahagiaan dan cinta saat ini.

"nan jeongmal saranghae, Shim—ah ani—Jung Changmin.. Changminnie.."

Setelahnya, Yunho tertidur pulas.

 **T**

 **H**

 **E**

 **E**

 **N**

 **D**

 **Epilog**

"Achii Hyung.."

Achii yang tengah meminum air mineralnya tersedak saat ia mendengar Changmin memanggilnya dengan nada mengerikan. Achii membalikkan badannya dengan gerakan patah-patah menatap Changmin yang matanya membulat lebar seakan ingin menelannya.

"N-ne.. Ada apa Min-ah?" gagapnya karna takut.

Changmin menaikkan sebelah alisnya, kemudian ia mendekati Achii yang mundur perlahan saat ia mulai mendekat.

"Ke-kenapa kau melihatku seperti itu?!" Protes Achii yang semakin merinding.

"Aku hanya ingin memberitahu sesuatu.."

Achii meneguk ludahnya saat ia Changmin berdiri tepat dihadapannya lalu menyilangkan tangannya didepan dada, sementara ia sudah terjepit antara dinding dan Changmin.

Changmin mencondongkan wajahnya kedepan, ia ingin tertawa melihat ekspresi ketakutan Achii. Tapi ini lebih penting karena Achii sudah berani-beraninya membuat dirinya terlihat memalukan didepan Yunho.

"Hyung.. aku hanya ingin memberi ini.."

"AAAAAKKHH CHANGMIIIINNNN!"

Achii berteriak kesakitan dan langsung jatuh berguling-guling dilantai saat Changmin menendang kemaluannya dengan lututnya.

"Itu hadiah untukmu karna sudah memasukkan obat kedalam minumku saat pesta kemarin! Kau membuatku terlihat memalukan dihadapan suamiku!" pekik Changmin dengan wajah memerah menahan malu dan amarah, "Rasakan itu!" Changmin meninggalkan Achii yang seperti akan menangis dilantai.

Achii tak bisa berkata apa-apa, badannya berguling-guling dan tangannya mengelus bagian depan celanya yang terasa sangat sakit _'masa depanku ditendang.. huhuhu sakitnyaaaa! Lihat saja kau Yunho! Aku akan membalas perlakuan istrimu nanti padamu!"_ batin Achii nelangsa menahan sakit dengan wajah meringisnya yang sangat jelek.

\- **CHANGMIN, I LOVE YOU, END-**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Author's cuap-cuap**

 **Akhirnya bisa up juga, gyahahahaha:v**

 **No koment dah sama perbaikannya, ancur-ancuran/*gulingguling**

 **Thanks To:**

 **PrincessDoYoung** (rencananya yah begitulah hahaha, lanjutannya sudah up ya^^)

 **Lio'gyu** (hahaha gakuku gananaxD, ini sudah lanjut^^)

 **Soyu567** (haha emg udah masuk perangkap tuh bambimin kekeke~ lanjutan sudah up~)

 **Hyena lee** (sudah dilanjut~)

 **Shin Min Hyo** (ini sudah dilanjut, thankyou~)

 **Thank You Minna-san! Selamat membaca^^**

 **\- JiJoonie-**

Eh, ada sesuatu dibawah:D

 **Dibuang Sayang a.k.a Epilog Nyasar :v**

#1

"Jadi, apa rencanamu, Achii-ssi?"

Manager hyung mentatap kearah pintu yang baru saja ditutup oleh Yunho, matanya kemudian menatap kesamping melihat lawan bicaranya yang terlihat tengah berpikir serius.

Achii menggeleng pelan ketika tak mendapati rencana yang bagus.

"Menurutmu apa yang kira-kira bisa kita lakukan?" tanya Achii balik pada Manager hyung.

Manager hyung terdiam, sesaat kemudian ia tersenyum kecil, "hei, aku baru ingat, bukankah minggu kemarin kau baru saja membeli obat perangsang?" Achii menaikkan alisnya, "maksud, hyung?", manager hyung menepuk bahu Achii, "ah, aku rasa kau lupa, Chii, minggu yang lalu kau mengajakku membeli obat perangsang karna Rui selalu mengeluh saat latihan..." Achii membolakan matanya saat teringat hal itu, kekehan nista meluncur dari mulutnya dan disusul tepukan tangan kecil dari Manager hyung.

"Aku yakin ini akan menarik~"

 **#2**

3 hari setelah pengakuan Yunho-Changmin

"Changmin~"

Changmin menolehkan kepalanya menatap Rika dan Lina yang sudah berpakaian rapi—ah mereka ada di studio ngomong-ngomong—bersiap untuk pulang.

"Kalian mau kemana, noona?," tanya Changmin, Rika tersenyum, "kami akan pulang. Tour kali ini kami tidak ikut, dan dancer wanita yang lain juga tidak ikut," ucapnya dengan nada senang. Changmin melongo, membuat Lina dan Rika tertawa.

"Ta-tapi.." Lina memotong ucapan Changmin, "Sebaiknya gunakan kesempatan ini Changmin, Achii sudah memutuskan membatalkan koreo yang kemarin, untuk Tour selanjutnya hanya ada para dancer pria saja, jadi.. Fighting!~" setelahnya ia bersama Rika berlalu, namun sebelum sampai pintu, Rika kembali kebelakang menuju tempat Changmin yang masih terperangah lalu membisikkan sesuatu, setelahnya terdengar pekikan histeris milik Changmin menggelegar didalam studio.

" _hei, jangan lupa buat anak yang banyak dengan Yunho, ne! aku tak sabar menggendong keponakan hihi"_

 **END:v**


End file.
